Cardcaptors: The Shingami Generation Rewritten
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: When the cards are awakened once again, the new Cardcaptor, Sakura's Great granddaughter steps forward into a new land to retrieve them while she discovers her true past and Real family. CC/HP/Bleach crossover! Bad Dumbledore, Central 46 and Ron! Good Soul Society. Pairings: Fem!Harry/Yue Toushiro/Hermione Animagus!Fem!Harry and Toushiro! Rewrite of the original CC:TSG
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok, I wasn't happy with my First version of Cardcaptors: The Shingami Generation so it's getting a rewrite! Stark will still be Yue though. But the Dad of the twins will change.

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns are Fem! Harry, the Animagus forms and family ties to certain characters! Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories!

**Please Vote for a Star Guardian for FemHarry! First one to ten votes wins!** **The star guardian will be with Yue and Amalthea as part of the pairing! ****(Unless Ichigo wins as he is her cousin, forgot to mention that)**

**Ulquiorra:**

**Byakuya:**

**Grimmjow:**

**Aizen:**

**Ichigo:**

Ch.1 Prologue

Winter vacation, 1992

Sakura sighed as she watched her granddaughters get into another fight over Lily going to Hogwarts and quickly stepped in by asking Lily to come take a walk with her so she could spend some one on one time with her, Lily smiled and walked over as Sakura put her coat on then they headed out for a walk in the snow. Sakura looked at her 17 year old granddaughter and smiled as she led Lily to the park near the house then they sat on the swings to talk, Sakura sighed as Lily asked what was wrong and Sakura told her "I'm old Lily flower, I probably won't be around much longer and I want you to take care of something very important for me so that you can give it to your own little girl."

Lily blinked as her Grandmother pulled out a very familiar book of "Tarot" cards and a plushie lion cub from the bag she brought with her and handed them to her gently, Lily looked at her grandmother and whispered "Your cards and Kero? But these are your prized keepsakes from your home in Japan! You are really giving them to me?"

Sakura nodded and then passed them to her granddaughter who hugged them tight to her chest and promised she would take good care of them and would do as her grandmother asked and give them to her first-born girl when she was old enough. Little did Lily and Sakura know...this would be the last time they would see each other as Sakura passed on peacefully in her sleep two months later, Lily couldn't make it to her funeral sadly.

Lily remembered her grandmother's words and had the cards hidden at Hogwarts under spells that would only let her flesh and blood daughter find them and Kero was placed in a safe place until she could give him to her little girl. Lily then graduated and began working as a Healer in the Wizarding hospital; it was where she met him...Gin Ichimaru. The shingami was on an assignment from Soul Society to deal with the rising Hollow problem being caused by the war, she never knew what clicked with him since she and James broke up recently but Gin made her smile with ease.

They dated after two months of their meeting, for about two years. Gin then popped the question on their second year anniversary and they were married in secret from Dumbledore. James took the position as the decoy husband to fool Dumbledore and to keep him from trying to control Gin through Lily, Lily and Gin were extremely happy when six months after the wedding; they got the news that Lily was pregnant with twins...

July 31st, 1995

James slipped into the room with the two vials of blood adoption potion, Lily and Gin looked up at him as Gin smiled at James and said "You sure you want to do this?"

James nodded and said "It's necessary to fool Dumbledore plus I'm sterile due to a Potion accident. This will ensure the Potter Line goes on and plus your assignment is over tonight..."

James then looked at the nursing twins, Toushiro's silvery white hair stuck out of the blanket while Tsuki had her great Grandmother's Honey brown Hair causing James to smile. They then gently gave the twins the blood adoption Potion and watched as Tsuki and Toushiro's hair bled into a deep black color, Gin then sighed as he leaned down and kissed his wife before leaving through the portal to report back to Soul Society...

July 31st, One Year later...

Gin grinned as He had permission to bring Aizen to see his children, they were soon in front of the house and Gin led Aizen who had no idea why they were there, up to the door. Aizen wondered why Gin had two little stuffed animals as Gin knocked on the door of the house, James answered and grinned as He gave Gin a hug and said "Your Holy Terrors are playing in the living room with Lily, Remus and Sirius."

Gin laughed as Aizen became even more confused and said "Holy Terrors?"

Gin snickered as they walked into the living room and he knelt as Aizen heard twin cries of "DADA!"

He blinked in shock as he watched two small children toddle over to Gin while a Red headed woman laughed and said to Gin "Hello, Love."

Gin easily picked up the children as he stood to give the woman a passionate kiss, Aizen now realized what was going on and chuckled as he asked "Ok, who all knows about these two?"

Gin smiled and said "Unohana, Yamamoto and Ukitake know and now you do..."

Aizen smiled as the small Girl looked at him and tilted her head cutely, she then cooed and held her arms out to the now surprised Shingami. Gin laughed as Aizen gently took her and the child cuddled up to the Chocolate brown haired man, to his surprise. Aizen then smiled as he relaxed and was introduced to Gin's Wife and children. Lily then heard the doorbell ring as Gin held Toushiro and went to answer it, She let a surprised scream and hugged the Old friend of her Grandmother's that she had not seen in a long time. Lily invited him in and Eli Moon stepped in as he gave a smile, he then apologized for not showing up for the wedding despite getting an invite as they came into the living room. Lily brushed it off and said "It must have been important so I'm not upset."

Eli smiled and said "When I heard you had twins, I remembered a promise that I made to your Grandmother...It's now time that I fulfill that promise."

Lily looked worried as her adoptive uncle then sighed and pulled out a Black version of Kero but with some minor differences, the "plushie" had small blue Butterfly wings and a twist in its cat tail. Lily gasped and said "That's Spinal..."

Eli smiled and said "He is now Toushiro's Guardian and will awaken when The cards awaken once more...Ruby Moon has already hidden herself until her and Spinal Sun are needed by Toushiro..."

Lily was shocked but smiled as she hugged her uncle, they then passed Spinal Sun to Toushiro who cooed and snuggled with the "toy" to Eli's delight. Lily then went and got Kero as she had a feeling it was time to give her daughter the lion cub "Plushie", the Twins were enamored with their new "toys" and were now quietly playing on the floor with them plus the Stuffed Kirin and dragon that Gin had brought for the twins...

Four hours later...

Gin came down the stairs as he accepted the butterbeer James passed him and noticed Aizen with a large glass of Fire-whiskey, He chuckled and said "Lily's just getting the twins to sleep..."

The males were all softly chatting when they heard lily singing a soft lullaby like song Gin had taught her,

_Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_

_Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne_

_We'll be together forever, forever, because we promised that setting sun_

_I want to see you soon, please convey that feeling_

_Hitoribotchi no kokoro ni Totsuzen tobikonde kita_

_Sukoshi itakatta koto Yasashiku tsutsunde kureta_

_Konna ni hotto suru koto wa hajimete dakara_

_Sono nukumori o sotto Poketto ni tsume konde Aruite ikitai?_

_You unexpectedly dove into my lonely heart_

_You kindly wrapped up the things that hurt a little_

_It was the first time I felt so relieved so_

_I squeezed that warmth into my outside pocket; do you want to go walking?_

_Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_

_Sabishii toki mo Hirogaru orenji o nagamete_

_"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" ano yuuhi ga sasayaite kureru_

_Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne_

_We'll be together forever, forever, because we promised that setting sun_

_In lonely times, we can look at that lengthening orange_

_That setting sun will whisper, "It will be okay"_

_I want to see you soon, please convey that feeling_

_Anata ga ichiban suki na Saikou no egao de_

_Mukaerareru you ni Watashi mo mainichi ganbatte ikitai?_

_So that I can meet you with your very favorite_

_My best smile, I'll hang in through every day_

_Zutto zutoo issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_

_Kujikesou demo Kirei na orenji o dakishime_

_"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" Ano yuuhi ga oshiete kureta no_

_Shinjite ireba Sono kimochi wa Kanarazu todokutte_

_We'll be together forever, forever, because we promised that setting sun_

_It might seem discouraging but we'll embrace the beautiful orange_

_"It will be okay" is what that setting sun taught us_

_If I really believe, that feeling will definitely reach you_

_Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_

_Tooku ni itemo Onaji orenji o kanjite_

_"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" Ano yuuhi wa tsunagatteru kara_

_Mou nakanai yo Futari no ai Kokoro o terashiteru_

_Futari no ai Kokoro o terashiteru?_

_We'll be together forever, forever, because we promised that setting sun_

_Even if we are far away, we'll still feel that same orange_

_"It will be okay" Because that setting sun connects us_

_Don't cry anymore, In the light of the love in our hearts_

_In the light of the love in our hearts._

Lily then came down the stairs quietly and smiled as she sat between Eli and Gin, they talked until late when everyone one went home. Gin and Aizen were the last to leave as Gin kissed Lily and said "Be careful, love...I don't want to lose you all due to this war."

Lily hugged him and told him that she would be fine; both of them were unaware that this would be the last time they would ever see again...

October 31st, three months later...

Gin raced towards the house in a panic as he prayed hat his family was safe, he made it to the house where he found James and Lily dead from the killing curse. Gin gently closed Lily's eyes then stood and looked around the nursery where he found Toushiro clinging to Spinal Sun and his body nearby, back in a corner. Gin gently picked his son up and hugged the obviously frightened child, Gin then searched for his daughter but found no signs of her in the nursery. He sighed as Toushiro hugged his "Plushie" and said sadly "Sissy gone?"

Gin then softly said to his son "We'll find her, I promise Toushiro..."

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore smirked as he placed Tsuki on her maternal Aunt's doorstep and said "Now that you are the only survivor after I took care of your brother, you will be mold to fit my Plans for you."

The Headmaster then left her in a thin blanket holding her Kero as Tsuki slumbered under the sleeping spell Dumbledore had placed on her...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok, I wasn't happy with my First version of Cardcaptors: The Shingami Generation so it's getting a rewrite! Stark will still be Yue though. But the Dad of the twins will change.

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns are Fem! Harry, the Animagus forms and family ties to certain characters! Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories!

**Please Vote for a Star Guardian for FemHarry! First one to ten votes wins!** **The star guardian will be with Yue and Amalthea as part of the pairing! (Unless Ichigo wins as he is her cousin, forgot to mention that)**

**Ulquiorra:**

**Byakuya: 2**

**Grimmjow: 1**

**Aizen: 1**

**Ichigo: 3**

Ch.2

13 years later...

Tsuki Potter sighed as she wandered into the Hogwarts library and through the shelves; her fourth year had once again been eventful in a bad way considering a friend she cared for like a brother had died in front of her. The guilt she felt as she stroked her good luck charm/comfort toy she kept attached to her waist under a notice me not charm was heavy on her heart when she noticed a glowing book, she blinked and stepped forward as she grabbed it and read the front "The Sakura?"

She then noticed a small lock on the book that was undone and opened the book to find a strange set of Tarot cards, she picked up two that seemed to call to her with a vacant stare and she read the first card "_The Windy…_"

She held tight to the two cards as a HUGE gust of wind that no one else seemed to notice, blew all around her and scattered the cards which disappeared into thin air. She shook her head in amazement and shock when she felt her good luck charm/comfort toy suddenly move! She shrieked as she dropped it and the small winged lion cub "Plushie" stood and then looked at her as it stretched its front paws, she sunk to the ground as her plushie then spoke "Man, it feels good to be able to move around again after staying in from of a plushie version of my false form!"

He looked up at his former mistress's great-granddaughter and saw her looking scared and confused; he walked over and then rubbed his head against her knee to snap her out of her shock as she looked at him. Kero then smiled as he flapped his wings and then landed on his charge's shoulder while she asked, "What or who are you?"

Kero chuckled and told her about the cards, his position and about Yue the final judge, she looked at him and listened then she softly started crying as he also told her he was able to hear her every time she talked to him since she was a small baby and knew she was a very special child that didn't deserve the treatment she got from her relatives or from her headmaster. Kero feel her trembling as she cried and knew that he needed to get her away from the Dursleys for the summer so she get over her grief and pain with some help from Touya's side of the family in Japan, he grinned and then asked, to get her mind off the stuff he told her, what was the other card she held on to. Tsuki blinked then looked and read out loud, "_The Fly_."

Kero grinned and then asked if she would undertake the task of capturing the cards to which Tsuki said yes, he then gave her the staff and the chant to open it but warned her to keep it a secret from those who would use her and to only tell those she trusted the most. Tsuki understood then she renewed the notice-me-not charm on Kero as they headed for the Great Hall...

The last two weeks of school were hard for Tsuki to say the least, everyone in the school except her closest friends were walking on eggshells around her. She was glad to get on the train with Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Neville and Luna when the last day of school arrived. Hermione watched as her best female friend caught up on her sleep, she sighed as the others asked what was wrong and Hermione said "I just have this feeling that Things are about to change drastically for all of us..."

Draco and the others looked at each other then at her and said "Where Tsuki goes, we go too...you know that, Hermione."

"True!"

They then let Tsuki sleep until they were in London; Draco gently woke her up and helped her get her trunk as the train pulled into the station. Tsuki smiled in relief as she got off the train and headed for the portal to meet the Dursleys, she sighed when she saw them and said good bye to her friends before walking over to the Dursleys. The Dursleys sneered at her then told her to get into the car, Tsuki quickly obeyed and stayed quiet despite the fact they were heading deeper into London. Suddenly the door opened as the car stopped suddenly and she was shoved out, she was told to grab her stuff and was given a bunch of papers before the Dursleys laughed cruelly and peeled away. Tsuki was shocked but turned to find she was in front of the Leaky Cauldron; she looked down at the papers and found a hastily scrawled letter that said

_Freak,_

_We will no longer have you in our home, we have taken care of your freakish, ungrateful self long enough. You have more Family in Japan on the maternal side of the family. You are to find your own way to Japan with the Guardian ship papers we gave you, the people you are looking for is Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki in Karakura Town. I pray we never have to see your face again._

_Petunia_

Tsuki was shocked but she grabbed her stuff and headed into the Leaky Cauldron, Tom looked up and saw her as he asked "Miss Potter...What are you doing here?"

Tsuki sighed and told him what just happened as she showed him the note, Tom was furious but he told her to go to the bank to grab her passport and whatever else she needed. Tsuki nodded as Tom took her trunk from her gently and placed it behind the bar, she then headed to the bank where she asked to talk to her Account Manager. The goblin at the teller nodded then sent a runner for the Account manager; Tsuki blinked as Griphook appeared then greeted him happily by name. Griphook was startled but smiled and politely returned the greeting, He asked what she needed him for and she smiled sadly as she explained what happened. Griphook listened and said "So you need a Passport that works in the Muggle and Wizarding world..."

"If you could do that, I would grateful..."

Griphook looked at Tsuki and said "We'll need to do an inheritance test first just make sure you have other relatives that CAN take you in."

Tsuki nodded and followed him to a private room where he grabbed a piece of spelled paper and a small charmed knife, he then explained what he needed from her and Tsuki willing gave the three drops of blood that dripped on to the paper and writing began to appear...

_**Tsuki Ichimaru-Potter: Alive**_

_**Birth Parents: Mother: Lily Evans, Healer: Deceased **_

_**Father: Gin Ichimaru, Captain Shingami of 3**__**rd**__** division in Gotei 13 and ¼ Kitsune: Alive/ Deceased**_

_**Adopted father: James Potter, Auror: Deceased**_

_**Other Family Members: **_

_**Older Twin Brother: Toushiro Evan Ichimaru, Captain Shingami of 10**__**th**__** Division in Gotei 13: Alive/Deceased**_

_**Cousins: Masaki Kurosaki: Deceased **_

_**Ichigo Kurosaki: Alive**_

_**Yuzu Kurosaki: Alive**_

_**Karin Kurosaki: Alive**_

_**Inherited Powers and Vaults**_

_**Powers: **_

_**High Sorceress level power**_

_**The Sakura Cards**_

_**Zanpakutou**_

_**Shunpo**_

_**Kidou**_

_**Animagus form: Kirin**_

_**Vaults: **_

_**Clow Reed Vault**_

_**Ravenclaw Vault**_

_**Slytherin Vault**_

_**Potter Vault**_

_**Evans Vault**_

Tsuki stared at the paper in shock as she whispered "I have a Twin brother?"

Griphook sighed and said "Dumbledore made the whole world forget your twin by playing on your fame, I suspect he also stopped Lord Black and Mister Lupin from telling you about your family by having someone interrupt you when talking to them alone."

Tsuki then asked what a Shingami was and Griphook explained about the afterlife that was called Soul Society, he also explained about Hollows as Tsuki listened intently. Tsuki then signed the paperwork for her Vaults while Griphook got her Passport ready, Tsuki was soon done and Griphook passed her a potion as he said "This will reveal what you really look like and allow you to Shift your looks back to that of Tsuki Potter anytime you want and vise versa..."

Tsuki nodded as she then took the potion, she felt she was being burned by fire and frozen by ice as the potion went to work. Griphook then held out a mirror to her and she gently took it as she stared at the Honey Brown hair and Emerald eyes with pale ivory skin, she then noticed her scar was still there and sighed as Griphook said "Miss Potter, I believe you should start heading to the airport and book the next flight to Karakura Town.

Tsuki nodded and thanked him for his help as she was shown back to the lobby; she then hurried back to the Leaky Cauldron as Tsuki Potter to retrieve her trunk. Tom called her a cab and she was soon on her way to the airport...

Meanwhile, In Soul Society...

Yamamoto waited quietly in his office after sending his Vice-captain and Division home for the night, he then heard "Penny for your thoughts, Yamamoto-san?"

He turned and smiled at the sliver haired Captain who had joined his two best friends on their mission to root out the real Traitors to Soul Society, Gin stepped forward and handed him the mission reports as Yamamoto asked "Gin...Toushiro will be fifteen soon. I think it's high time you told him the truth..."

Gin sighed and said "I know but...I just can't help but feel that Tsuki is still alive and I did promise myself that I would find her first before telling him..."

Yamamoto could see the conflict in Gin's face and said "I'll give you a month to figure out what to do, Gin but Toushiro must be told soon..."

Gin nodded and said "Here, give this to him...Tell him...Tell him it was his Great uncle's gift to him before his Parents went missing."

Yamamoto took the Winged cat Plushie and nodded as Gin turned and left for Los Noches...

Meanwhile, Back with Tsuki...

Tsuki watched as the plane made its way into the airport in Karakura Town and sighed, Kero who was still under a Notice-me-Not spell, looked up at her and said softly "What's wrong Kitten?"

"I'm just nervous right now...I've never even met these family members before..."

Kero just smiled and said "They can't be any worse than the Dursleys, Kitten. Besides you have me to protect you just in case..."

Tsuki smiled and said "You're right; we better get ready to leave though because the plane just landed..."

Two hours later...

Tsuki took a deep breath and walked up to the door of the house attached to the Clinic; Kero nuzzled her gently as she knocked on the door and waited quietly. They heard footsteps coming towards the door and Tsuki gulped softly as Kero nuzzled her cheek to calm her down, the door opened to reveal a middle aged man with thin facial hair and spiked black hair. He looked at the obviously nervous teen and Kindly said "May I help you miss?"

The teen took a deep breath and said in English "Is this the home of Isshin Kurosaki?"

Isshin was surprised and nodded as the teen sighed in relief and held out a letter and some papers, she then said "I'm so sorry for this but I really have nowhere else to go..."

Isshin was surprised then read the letter and Papers as he realized what was going on, he had only met Petunia once and it made a lasting impression and it wasn't a good one. He double checked the papers and found everything in order then smiled at the obviously nervous and scared Teen, he then said "Come on, we'll turn one of the two spare rooms into your room. I'll introduce you to your cousins when they get back from buying Groceries."

Tsuki let out a breath she had been holding and smiled as she stepped inside, she noticed the shoes were left at the front door and quickly took hers off then placed them to the side. Isshin smiled then led her up to the one Spare bedroom that would be her new room; she stepped inside and gagged at the bright girly pink as Isshin laughed. He then told her that she was more than welcomed to change the color and even do a mural if she wanted, the brilliant smile he got made his day as he then went and grabbed her trunk from down by the door and brought it up for her. Isshin then asked her "Is that all you were allowed to bring?"

Tsuki blinked then softly said loud enough for him to hear, "That trunk HAS everything I own..."

Isshin froze then smiled as he said "Well we can't have that, can we? We'll do some shopping once you settle in some more..."

Just then they heard the sound of the door opening and a teenage boy calling up "Goat-chin, who is here?"

Isshin chuckled as Tsuki looked nervous and he led her downstairs where a ginger haired boy and a pair of girls were waiting in the kitchen, the three looked at Tsuki who blushed while Isshin explained the situation, Ichigo looked at his cousin who looked extremely nervous and gave her a small smile. Tsuki smiled back as Yuzu then began to prep for dinner; Tsuki then asked Yuzu "Do you mind if I help?"

Isshin and the other three were surprised as Yuzu then beamed and nodded, Tsuki smiled and then began to help as her and Yuzu talked about small stuff...

Two days later...

Tsuki followed Ichigo to school as they talked about their favorite music artists, she was shown to the office where she was given the schedule and then placed in Ichigo's class. Tsuki thanked them then rejoined her cousin who was waiting so he could guide her to the classroom...

Meanwhile...

Toushiro looked at the small winged Cat on his shoulder who had introduced himself as Spinal Sun when the cat had woken from slumber at his touch, Spinal Sun noticed and softly said "Is something wrong, Toushiro-san?"

Toushiro sighed and said "All my life I thought I was alone and an orphan, but after what Yamamoto told me about my Parents and twin disappearing...I'm not sure what to think."

Spinal Sun sighed when he suddenly sensed a familiar presence and said "Toushiro-san, do you sense that?"

Toushiro blinked and focused on the trick Spinal Sun had taught him to sense Magical energies, Toushiro then found a presence that was similar to Spinal Sun only it was more light then darkness unlike Spinal Sun. It was then he noticed the second energy that was with the first presence and that it was similar to his own Magic yet vastly different at the same time. He blinked as he thought "_Could it actually be...my Sister or mother? It feels like it's a female_."

Just then Renji made to open the door when it opened and revealed Ichigo standing there, Ichigo blinked in shock and asked "What are you guys doing here?!"

5 minutes later...

Ichigo sighed at the explanation he had been given quickly then the teacher walked in and made every one sit down so they could begin class...


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Ok, I wasn't happy with my First version of Cardcaptors: The Shingami Generation so it's getting a rewrite! Stark will still be Yue though. But the Dad of the twins will change.

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns are Fem! Harry, the Animagus forms and family ties to certain characters! Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories!

**Please Vote for a Star Guardian for FemHarry! First one to ten votes wins!** **The star guardian will be with Yue and Amalthea as part of the pairing! (Unless Ichigo wins as he is her cousin, forgot to mention that)**

**Ulquiorra: 2**

**Byakuya: 3**

**Grimmjow: 1**

**Aizen: 1**

**Ichigo: 3**

***Quick Vote! Which Pair should be Ruby Moon and the Star guardian for Toushiro? This vote will last one chapter!**

**Choice 1: Karin (Ruby Moon) and Yuzu (Star)**

**Choice 2: Rangiku (Ruby Moon) and Momo (Star)**

Ch.3

Lunchtime...

Tsuki sighed happily as she was glad she kept up with her Normal schooling, she grabbed her Lunch and was about to sit down again when Ichigo and his friends invited her to join them on the rooftop. Tsuki smiled and nodded as she followed them up the stairs, they all sat down when Kero who was in his little harness discreetly looked over at Toushiro's bag. Tsuki noticed and prayed no one saw him move but had her hopes dashed as Ichigo look surprised and said "Did your Animal charm just move?"

Toushiro blinked as he looked at the clearly nervous girl as she tried to figure out what to tell her cousin, Toushiro decided to help her out and said "Where did you get your Guardian Familiar?"

Tsuki looked at him in shock then blushed as she said "I've had him since I was a baby but he didn't wake up until almost three weeks ago..."

Just then Spinel Sun poked his head out and said "Hello Keroberos...Long time no see, brother"

Kero was shocked and said "Spinner? What are doing you doing here?"

Spinel Sun's eye twitched as he told Kero not to call him that nickname and then said "Eli gave me to Toushiro when he was a year old, the same day you were given to your Mistress."

Toushiro and Tsuki blinked in shock as Toushiro then said "Spinal Sun but you said your brother was given to my Twin...sister..."

Tsuki was in shock as it dawned on them just who the two of them were to each other; Toushiro then gave a small smile while Ichigo and the others were stunned. Tsuki couldn't stop the tears from flowing as Toushiro sat next to her and gave her a slightly awkward hug; she hugged him back as he asked "Where were you?"

Tsuki sighed and said "I was in England where we were born. After Mom died along with our stepfather, I was placed with our Magic-hating aunt and her family. I didn't even know about you until four days ago because of people withholding the information or when the ones who wanted me to know, tried to tell me, we would be interrupted rudely."

Toushiro narrowed his eyes and said "Someone didn't want you to know about me..."

Tsuki nodded just as the bell rang for the next period and they all hurried downstairs to get to class on time. Toushiro was a little excited when art class came around as he loved to sketch but usually didn't have time for his hobby; He looked over at his sister to see a happy smile on her face. Tsuki and Toushiro grinned at hearing the words "Free Period" for the art class, Tsuki then brought out her sketch book; she had an idea and whispered to her brother to send a note to the others, asking what animal they could see themselves as for her drawing. Toushiro looked curious but did as she asked, the note soon came back and some of the answers had her giggling VERY hard.

_Deputy Shingami: hmm, tiger? _

_Rejection Healer: Ooooooo, a Pegasus!_

_Loves Chappy: Snow hare or snow leopard_

_Quincy Pride: Osprey _

_Monkey King: cobra or Komodo dragon!_

_Blonde Bombshell: a doe… maybe a gazelle_

_Lucky Dancer: Jaguar!_

_Gentle Giant: horse…_

_Fashion Diva: a house cat please_

_Karate Girl: defiantly a kitsune!_

_Ice lord: Dragon…I want mine to be a dragon._

She grinned and began to sketch out the shapes while shielding it so none of them would see as she created them as anthros according to what they asked, she drew Ichigo as a tiger, Renji was a cobra naga, Rukia was a snow leopard holding a rabbit plushie of herself, Toushiro was drawn next to her as an ice dragon and she was a Kirin while Rangiku was beautiful gazelle, Ikkaku was giving Yumichika a noogie between his cat ears. Orihime was hovering above the group with Uryu and Tatsuki was sneaking up on Ichigo while Chad was just standing tall in the back of the group as a Clysdale horse.

She then grabbed her inking pens and Copic Markers that she had bought and began to outline the picture before coloring it; she soon finished and grinned as the teacher looked over her shoulder at the picture. The teacher laughed at the animals chosen for each person and said "Very clever and well done!"

Tsuki beamed with pride as she loved drawing and she showed it to the ones that were in the drawing, they were all impressed and some of them asked for copies of the picture. Tsuki smiled and nodded as the last bell of the day rang and the other students began to race out the door, Ichigo then said to the Group her Brother had come with and his friends "Why don't we meet up at my house? This will allow you guys to speak freely since the twins and Goat chin won't be home."

Two hours later...

Tsuki stayed downstairs while the shingami were upstairs talking to Ichigo why they were there, she was making her homemade pizza and quickly made four large pizza shells when Toushiro came down to see what she was doing with Spinel Sun. Kero chuckled as Spinel Sun flew over and engaged him in soft conversation while Toushiro sat on a chair at the island in the kitchen, Tsuki smiled at him and asked if he had ever tried Pizza before. Toushiro let out a small chuckle and said "Not that I remember, is that what your making?"

Tsuki nodded and said "I'm going to make one Chicken Spinach Artichoke pizza, A Meat-lover's stuffed crust pizza, an all Veggie pizza and a Hawaiian pizza."

Toushiro blinked and said "That sound really good..."

Tsuki giggled and said "Want to help me out by grating the cheese?"

Toushiro saw what she was trying to do and smiled as he nodded; she showed him how to grate the cheese quickly then began working on the meat. The two of them worked in a comfortable silence as they soon got everything ready, Toushiro then asked "Tsuki...how did you find out about me?"

Tsuki smiled sadly and said "I had to do an inheritance test when I went for my passport to make sure I really had family here in Japan."

Toushiro was surprised then noticed a scar on her arm and asked "What did you get that scar from?"

Tsuki suddenly went shy and scared as she said "A Greater basilisk..."

Spinel Sun froze and turned to her as did Kero while Spinal Sun asked "You faced a Greater basilisk, was bitten and survived?!"

Tsuki nodded and said "if it wasn't for Fawkes...I would be dead..."

Toushiro was shocked and said "Where the hell were the teachers!"

Tsuki snorted and said "the only one who listened to me was Professor Snape but he was guarding the pedophile DADA teacher that hit himself with his own memory charm when the cave-in happened"

Toushiro blinked in shock with Spinel and Kero as Spinel Sun said "So you were separated from the one person who could help you?"

Tsuki nodded as she shifted nervously and bit her lip, Toushiro noticed and had to hide a small smile do to that fact that he did the same thing when nervous about something. Spinel Sun sighed and said "I swear...It's like your trouble magnetism is trying to outdo your luck just like Sakura..."

The twins blinked and said "Sakura?"

Even Kero face pawed at that and said "Sakura was my second master and your great-grandmother."

Tsuki blushed and said "Sorry Kero, I honestly didn't know..."

Kero gave her a fond look and said "It's not your fault, Kitten."

Tsuki smiled happily at him then her and Toushiro assembled the pizzas and popped them into the oven, two at a time. The whole place soon smelled of fresh baking pizza and everyone came down to see what was being cooked, Ichigo took a look in the oven and said "Homemade Pizza?"

Tsuki grinned and said "I figured it would be a nice change instead of ordering out with so many people here."

Ichigo blinked then chuckled at his cousin when he finally realized that if Toushiro was Tsuki's older twin brother...they were actually cousins, he started snickering and said "You know, Toushiro...I'm related to Tsuki and if you're her brother..."

Toushiro got where he was coming from and sighed as he said "Let's compromise, Call me Hitsugaya-Taichou when on duty and when we're off duty, you can call me by my first name."

Ichigo then said "Fair enough, Itoko."

That night...

_Tsuki looked around at the cards fluttering around her as she stood on the white sands of the desert that was filled with haunting cries of loneliness and despair, Kero was beside her in cub form as she looked towards a beautiful palace in the distance when she noticed something in floating in front of the crescent moon. The figure looked her with gorgeous icy blue eyes and soft white angel wings were growing out of his back, she recognized him from the detailed description that Kero had given her and whispered the angel's name "__Yue_"

Suddenly her alarm went off and Tsuki jolted awake, she blinked sleepily then realized she had been dreaming. She remembered the icy eyes of Yue and shivered as she blushed, she then felt the presence of a card that had to be sealed and she quickly grabbed her Sakura Key while getting dressed. She slipped outside quietly after leaving a note that said she went for a run, she hurried to wear she sensed the card and found the Rain card fooling around in the park. She smiled and then snuck up on the card as she then said "BOO!"

The Card jumped and turned with a wide eyed look as Tsuki giggled and said "Gotcha!"

The Rain then smiled and grinned mischievously before soaking Tsuki and taking off, Tsuki blinked in shock then took off after the card through the city. Tsuki chased the card for a good two hours and managed to corner it; she smiled at the playful card then quickly sealed it before it could get away. She jogged back to the clinic after getting directions from someone; she was nearly there when she ran into her brother who looked exhausted. Toushiro noticed his Sister and smiled at her as he stifled a yawn from being kept up all night by Rangiku and Orihime talking, Tsuki asked him why he was so tired and he told her what happened. Tsuki sighed in amusement and then said "If you want...you can borrow my bed to catch some sleep."

"You're sure, Imouto?"

Tsuki blinked at the endearment then nodded as she asked "Toushiro, what does Imouto mean?"

Toushiro remembered that Tsuki mentioned a translating charm she was using and then said "The translation for Imouto is Little sister, Tsuki."

The smile on her face made his day as they walked back to the Kurosaki house where Isshin was up and sipping a coffee while reading the news paper, Isshin raised an eyebrow and chuckled as the situation was explained. He then told Toushiro "I'll tell the kids to leave you alone while you sleep."

Toushiro thanked him and Tsuki guided him to her room where she grabbed a fine tip pen and signed her name to the Rain card before placing it in the SAKURA book. She then slipped out of the room with Kero and Spinel Sun who slept over, as her brother had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow...

Three hours later...

Toushiro came down the stairs and found Spinel Sun and Tsuki debating William Shakespeare plays while Kero watched it like a tennis match; he chuckled and said "Personally I prefer A Midsummer Night's Dream..."

The two debaters jumped and looked at him as Kero laughed, Tsuki then giggled as she said "Personally I like Romeo and Juliet...But that play is a really good one!"

Toushiro then noticed she had her English Literature homework out and was working on the essay that had been assigned; He smiled and said "So you're doing your essay on Shakespeare?"

Tsuki blushed and said "My best female friend, Hermione Granger was the one to get me into his works..."

"She sounds like she's very close to you..."

Tsuki sighed and said "We became friends after I saved her from a Mountain Troll in first year."

Spinel Sun and Toushiro blinked in shock then Toushiro said "Just how many near death experiences have you had?"

Tsuki sweatdropped and then sighed as she told Toushiro about her upbringing and her years at Hogwarts, by the time she was done...Toushiro's face was like stone as he said in a low tone "If I ever meet the Dursleys...It won't be pleasant! Same goes for your head master!"

Tsuki smiled and said "I'll cheer you on from the Sidelines especially if you deal with my School Stalker/Fan-boy, Ronald Weasely!"

That startled a laugh out of Toushiro when they both felt a presence nearby and Kero said "That's a Clow card but I can't get a good reading on it!"

Spinel Sun noticed the look on Toushiro's face and flew to his master's shoulder as he whispered softly "She must do this herself...The releasing and capturing of the cards is a test to see if she is worthy to inherit your grandmother's legacy of the Card Mistress."

Toushiro knew his companion was right and sighed as they suddenly heard a song echoing through the house from the attic, Kero relaxed and said "It's the Song Card!"

They all listened quietly and Tsuki said "That's the song that I keep hearing when I dream of mom sometimes..."

Tsuki and Toushiro then headed to the attic quietly where Kero asked her "Do You remember our lessons on the Ability Cards especially the Song Card?"

Tsuki nodded then took a deep breath as she then began to sing...

_**Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true**_

The lamb lies down and rests it's head  
On its mother's downy bed  
Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow  
And butterfly dreams of a violet rose  
Dreams of a violet rose

I'll cradle you in my arms tonight  
As sun embraces the moonlight  
The clouds will carry us off tonight  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea

Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true

The Song Card then changed from ball form and into its true form; Tsuki then raised her sealing staff that she had released downstairs and sealed the card quickly. Toushiro watched as she signed her name to the bottom of the card and Tsuki turned to him with a smile as she said "Ok now that's done...could you tell me what it's like in Soul Society?"

Toushiro smiled and said "Let's go downstairs where we would be more comfortable..."

Meanwhile...

Gin was sitting in his room staring at the fire as he went over and over what he had to do with in the next few weeks, he leaned back as he held a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand and said out loud "How the hell do I tell him?"


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: Ok, I wasn't happy with my First version of Cardcaptors: The Shingami Generation so it's getting a rewrite! Stark will still be Yue though. But the Dad of the twins will change.

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns are Fem! Harry, the Animagus forms and family ties to certain characters! Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories!

**Please Vote for a Star Guardian for FemHarry! First one to ten votes wins!** **The star guardian will be with Yue and Amalthea as part of the pairing! (Unless Ichigo wins as he is her cousin, forgot to mention that)**

**Ulquiorra: 4**

**Byakuya: 4**

**Grimmjow: 2**

**Aizen: 1**

**Ichigo: 3**

***Quick Vote! Which Pair should be Ruby Moon and the Star guardian for Toushiro? This vote will last one chapter!**

**Choice 1: Karin (Ruby Moon) and Yuzu (Star): 1**

**Choice 2: Rangiku (Ruby Moon) and Momo (Star): 4**

Ch.4

Two weeks later...

Tsuki smiled as she made her Raspberry Dark Chocolate Cheesecake for her and Toushiro's Birthday, She then gently wrapped it up and started to make her way over to Orihime's apartment. On the way there, her thoughts turned to the Sakura Cards and how many she had captured so far "_So far I've caught the Sand, The Bubble, The Through, The Libra, The Rain, The Windy, The Fly, The Sweet and The Storm cards...hopefully I won't have to catch any today._"

Their cousin Ichigo had been distracting Toushiro by taking him Paintballing while all the girls except Tsuki, got everything ready at the apartment, The twins showed up at the door at the same time when the door opened and Everyone in the Apartment said "Happy Birthday you two!"

The pint size captain blinked in shock as him and his sister tried to figure out what was happening then realized what was going on, they gave a small smile and thanked them as Tsuki grinned and brought out a gift that she had hidden at Orihime's without any one being able to see it. They sat down to open gifts and she waited for the others to give their gifts to her brother. She shyly placed her gift in front of her twin and told him that she had asked her friend Draco to buy and send the gift to her after he had showed her his ice dragon Shikai, Toushiro looked intrigued and gently undid the wrapping to reveal an exact replica of his Sword spirit etched into a beautiful crystal and it looked like it was moving depending which way he turned it.

He looked at her and said, "You must have paid a fortune to get this done…"

Tsuki shook her head and told him that it was something that came out a few years ago and that her friend knew someone who did customs for reasonable prices, he asked how she managed to get the picture and she blushed and told him that she had drawn the dragon from memory and that he should look closer at the etching inside to see the whole picture. Toushiro looked confused and then looked closer where he saw a mini version of him sitting, leaning against the dragon's side; he smiled and gave her a hug as he whispered into her ear "Thank you, Imouto. I love it..."

Tsuki beamed at her brother when he then went to the closet and pulled out a gift wrapped box, everyone looked surprised as Ichigo asked "When the heck did you get a present for her?"

"I haven't yet; this one is from the captains of Gotei 13..."

Tsuki looked surprised as he handed her the box and she opened to find a bunch of books, she brought one out as she read the title "A Beginner's Guide to Healing Kidou..."

She blinked then grinned as she read each title quickly and found that they were Beginner and intermediate guides on Kidou especially Healing Kidou, Tsuki grinned then shyly asked her brother "Toushiro...do you think you could help me learn this?"

Toushiro nodded then the others gave Tsuki their gifts which she loved, after the presents had been opened, Tsuki went and got the cake she had made. She had already pre cut it and passed the slices around, she then sat down next to her brother as they spent the next hour talking and laughing. The party was just winding down when All the Shingamis' soul pagers went off, Toushiro looked at his soul pager and cursed just as his sister did. He looked at her and she said "I Sense a card nearby but it's heading away from us and heading somewhere else!"

Toushiro sighed and said "Stick close to me, Imouto...I sensed it too and it's heading towards the Arrancar."

One hour later...

Tsuki watched as her brother barely manage to win against the arrancar who was still alive, Suddenly Tsuki and Toushiro ducked as a tiny girl that was an inch high bounced over them and hit a tree. The tree shrank to an inch high as the little girl then took off towards Ichigo and the Blue haired Arrancar he was fighting, Toushiro dashed ahead and was hit at the same time as Ichigo and the bluenette due to the Little Card doing a rebound off the three. Tsuki sealed the card quickly as she hoped it would stop the spell but no luck, the three males shrank to an inch high which Toushiro facepalmed and said "This is not going to end well..."

Ichigo blinked as what happened registered and then Grimmjow got over his shock and yelled "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED TO ME! CHANGE ME THE FUCK BACK!"

Tsuki blushed as the other Shingami, who had arrived when the shrinking happened, started laughing and Tsuki said "Um...I can undo it but there's a small problem...The Little Card used all her energy to shrink you guys and needs about three days to recharge due to the energy she lost..."

Ichigo and Grimmjow's Jaws dropped as Toushiro sighed and said "Well, that is a problem..."

No one noticed Tousen had shown up and was listening as he tried not to laugh his ass off at Grimmjow's current State; Tsuki noticed him and yelped in surprise as the Shingami went on their guard. Toushiro growled as Tousen said "Grimmjow, perhaps you should stay that Size...Heaven knows you'd be easier to manage..."

"Fucking Bite Me, Tousen!"

Tousen chuckled and said "Grimmjow, I don't think you're in the position to say that..."

Tsuki was kneeling as she let her Brother and cousin stand on her hand then slowly and gently stood up; Ichigo sighed and said "This feels weird..."

Tousen then smirked and said "Young lady...Do you need all three present for the reversal of the spell?"

Tsuki blinked then softly said "Yes, I'm afraid so...may I ask why you want to know?"

Tousen smirked and said "I'm afraid Grimmjow will have to stay with you at the moment until the spell is reversed unless he wants his surviving group and the rest of Los Noches to know what happened?"

"LIKE HELL I WANT EVERYONE IN LOS NOCHES TO FIND OUT!"

Grimmjow glared at the man as Tsuki sighed and told him that it would be fine; Ichigo groaned and said "This keeps getting better and better..."

Three hours later...

Tsuki had gotten her brother and cousin comfy after explaining to Isshin what happened with the Little Card, they were now asleep as she yawned but settled down to meditate and synchronize with the cards she had caught so far. Grimmjow watched from his sitting place on her pillow as she laid out the cards in front of her and then began her Zen meditation, Grimmjow watched as Tsuki was soon lost in meditation and was surprised when a lion Cub with angel wings and a Black kitten with blue butterfly wings flew in to the room. The Lion cub noticed him and blinked as he said "Tsuki...who's that on your Pillow?"

Tsuki opened her eyes and said "I captured the Little Card tonight with a bit of a problem..."

Kero and Spinel Sun raised an eyebrow and Tsuki sighed as she explained what happened, Kero's lips twitched as he tried not to smile and Spinel Sun shook his head in exasperated amusement. Grimmjow then spoke up and said "What the hell is with the talking and flying Plushies?"

Kero growled and said "I'm not a damn plushie! I'm a Guardian Beast familiar!"

Spinel Sun sighed as Grimmjow then yawned and said "And I care, why? I still say you look like a plushie..."

Kero growled again and bluff charged the Arrancar who nearly fell of the pillow to Spinel Sun's amusement as Tsuki shook her head, she then gently grabbed Kero and began scratching behind his ears to calm him down. Kero quickly relaxed and began purring as Tsuki smiled and then placed Kero in his "Pet" bed on the end-table beside her bed, Spinner joined his brother in his own little bed as Tsuki yawned and said "Good Night, Grimmjow-san...sweet dreams."

The next day...

Tsuki was giggling as Ichigo got into another scuffle with Grimmjow and Ichigo was winning as he pinned the panther like Arrancar with a wrestling move, Grimmjow refused to give up and struggled to get up while Kero grinned and stood beside the two as he tapped his paw on the table and said "1, 2 and 3! Ichigo wins the round!"

Toushiro sighed as he sat on his Sister's shoulder, at the two wrestlers and groaned "This is going to be a long three days..."

Meanwhile...

Gin sighed as Yamamoto told him time was up on stalling to tell Toushiro the truth and that he had to do it in three days. Gin nodded and left for Los Noches where Aizen was waiting and said after taking one look "You got the Take it or Leave choice, huh?"

Gin nodded and then excused himself to go to his room, Aizen watched him go and sighed just as Tousen and Stark arrived. Aizen then asked Stark to do a sweep in Karakura Town for the next five days, Stark nodded and left while Tousen waited then said once Stark was gone "Remember I said that I would tell you about what happened to Grimmjow so that he couldn't come back right away?"

Aizen raised an eyebrow and told him that he did remember, Tousen smirked and said "He got shrunken down to an inch tall..."

Aizen blinked as he said "I could have sworn you just said Grimmjow was an Inch tall at the moment..."

Tousen grinned and nodded as he said "Some kind of Card Sprite that was causing trouble last night before being caught was the one to shrink him, Toushiro and Ichigo..."

Just then they heard Gin who had entered without them noticing, say "What do you mean by Card Sprite?"

Both men jumped and Aizen looked over at Gin who said "Tousen...who caught the card Sprite?"

"A Girl named Tsuki if I heard her name correctly...Why?"

Gin's eternal smile grew bigger then he asked Aizen to go to the human world within the next few days, Aizen agreed and said "Just don't jeopardize the Mission we are on from Yamamoto..."

Gin nodded then quickly went to get ready to leave...

Meanwhile back with Tsuki and the others...

Toushiro was woken by a cry of helplessness and sat up from the makeshift bed Tsuki had made, he wonder who made the noise when he saw his sister tossing and turning as little frightened whimpers escape her lips. He quickly used his spirit energy to walk over to his younger sister as she then suddenly sat up with a small scream, Toushiro hurried over as she began to cry and he gently called her name. Tsuki's head came up and he could see the tears streaming down her face as she tried wiping them away, she then asked "Sorry Toushiro...I didn't mean to wake you..."

"Wanna talk about it, Imouto?"

Tsuki sighed and said softly "It was the third task all over again..."

Toushiro caught what she was trying to say and softly said "How often have you been having that particular nightmare?"

"Since it happened...I just wished I hadn't asked Cedric to take the cup with me. He would still be alive then..."

Toushiro's eyes softened and said "You did nothing wrong, Imouto. You didn't know it was a trap and was only thinking of sharing the glory with him."

Tsuki blinked and smiled sadly as she said "I know that but I still can't help feel like it was my fault..."

Toushiro then had an idea and said "Tell you what...Yamamoto Taichou does owe me a favor or two. I call them in and see if he'll let me and you look for Cedric-san once I'm back to normal..."

Tsuki smiled happily at him and softly said thank as she yawned, Toushiro got her to lie down and she sleepily smiled at him as her eyes slid close. Toushiro watched her sleep for a few minutes then gently kissed her forehead and said softly "Sleep Tight, Imouto..."

Two days later...

Grimmjow, Ichigo and Toushiro were standing in the park clearing where they had been affected by the Little Card and Tsuki asked "Are you guys ready?"

"YES!"

Tsuki laughed softly at that then said the Chant to release her staff,

_Sakura key, _

_Key of power_

_Key of light_

_Show your strength_

_And shine forth the light!_

_RELEASE!_

Tsuki reached out and grabbed her staff as she twirled it, she then pulled out the Little Card and said "_**Sakura card, Hear my cry! Return them to their normal Size, Little Card! Release thy Light!**_"

The card turned into swirls of magic and surrounded the three males as it hid them from view, after a few minutes, the cloud of magic then turned back into a Card and revealed Grimmjow, Ichigo and Toushiro at their normal size. Tsuki then felt her knees buckle and Toushiro caught her easily as she began to fall, he asked if she was ok and Tsuki gave a sheepish smile as she said "Just a little low on energy at the moment...I probably should have done you guys one at a time to make the energy drain less demanding..."

Ichigo Facepalmed as Toushiro sighed in amusement and gave her a hug, Grimmjow had already left through an inky black portal and Toushiro helped Tsuki over to a bench. She rested for a few minutes then stood carefully; she and Toushiro then told the others they were going for a walk so they could spend a bit of time together. Ichigo chuckled and told them to be careful while Kero and Spinel Sun curled around their Master/Mistress's neck, Toushiro and Tsuki watched as the other group members left then began walking down the one of the many paths in the forest reserve park. They had been walking and talking for about an hour when they saw a Silver 7 tail Kitsune dash out and pause in front of them; the Fox looked at them and then dashed down a side path. Tsuki then dashed after it as she yelled to her brother "Toushiro, Come on! I have a good feeling about following the Kitsune!"

Toushiro sighed and ran after her when they came to a clearing with the fox sitting in the middle of it, Tsuki smiled and made to approach the fox when its form suddenly blurred and revealed a young man with brilliant star silver hair. Toushiro quickly pushed his twin behind him and said "What the hell are you doing here...Gin Ichimaru?"

Gin looked at Toushiro and sighed as he said...


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: Ok, I wasn't happy with my First version of Cardcaptors: The Shingami Generation so it's getting a rewrite! Stark will still be Yue though. But the Dad of the twins will change.

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns are Fem! Harry, the Animagus forms and family ties to certain characters! Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories!

**Please Vote for a Star Guardian for FemHarry! First one to 7 votes wins!** **The star guardian will be with Yue and Amalthea as part of the pairing! (Unless Ichigo wins as he is her cousin, forgot to mention that)**

**Ulquiorra: 5**

**Byakuya: 4**

**Grimmjow: 2**

**Aizen: 1**

**Ichigo: 4**

**Choice 2: Rangiku (Ruby Moon) and Momo (Star) wins with 6 votes!**

Ch.5

Gin looked at Toushiro and sighed as he said "I just want talk to you and Tsuki..."

Toushiro glared at him as he said "Why should we listen to you!?"

Tsuki looked worried as she knew the Man's name was important but it was just out of her grasp as the two males argued, Gin was growing frustrated as Toushiro wasn't listening and was glaring at him while protecting Tsuki. Suddenly Tsuki blinked and said "Of Course, The inheritance test!"

Toushiro turned and said "Huh?"

Tsuki then grabbed her little bag around her neck and pulled out a folded piece of Paper and handed it to her brother as she told him to look at it, Gin was curious as Toushiro read the paper and went paler then usual while whispering "It can't be..."

The next thing Gin knew, he was done on the ground from the punch Toushiro landed. Tsuki yelped and quickly hugged her brother from behind as she said "Toushiro, let's hear him out...Please? I want answers too but resorting violence won't work."

Gin looked up at his son and daughter as Toushiro said "Explain...NOW!"

Gin sighed as he gave them a cover story of being a spy for Yamamoto at the moment so he had limited time to talk to them; Toushiro just leveled him with a glare while Tsuki looked worried. Gin then explained about Dumbledore and Voldemort and what happened on Halloween Night that they had pieced together, Tsuki listened with Toushiro and then her brother asked "Why the hell didn't you keep me with you?"

Gin sighed and said "When Central 46 found out about you dead and your Sister missing...They wanted to train you into a "Super" Shingami as soon as you could walk and talk. I wasn't going to let that happen so I took to the woman you thought of as your "grandmother" so you could have a normal life before your powers manifested..."

Toushiro growled then said "You could have visited; you could have told me everything when I was old enough to understand instead of making me believe I was an Orphan!"

Gin then let out a exasperated sigh and said "Central 46 wouldn't allow me, they told me I had given up all rights when I gave you to Your "grandmother"...They kept a very close eye on me just so I wouldn't sneak off to see you. By the time I found out who you were in the shingami academy, Central 46 forbade me to tell you until they died..."

Tsuki then spoke up and said "What about me? Why did you rescue me from the Dursleys?"

Gin's eyes popped open as he growled "You were left with The Dursleys?! Lily said in her will that you were to NEVER go to the Dursleys!"

Tsuki's eyes went wide at that as she said "Mom had a will?"

Gin froze as he looked at her in worry; He then said "You were supposed to hear it when you turned 11..."

Tsuki shook her head and said "Nobody told me anything about a will just like I was never told about Toushiro..."

Gin took a deep breath then let it out as he said angrily "Dumbledore has a lot to answer for..."

Suddenly they heard the crack of Thunder and looked up to see Storm clouds brewing rather quickly over top of them, Tsuki paled and said "The Cloud Card..."

Toushiro swore as Spinel Sun looked up and said "Tsuki, do your best to catch it. If The Cloud is left unchecked for too long, it could get nasty pretty quick."

Kero nodded in agreement and also add "don't waste energy doing fancy maneuvers, get in and get out before it can gain power..."

Tsuki nodded as she released her staff then called on the Fly card, Tsuki then gritted her teeth as she chased the Cloud card on her staff using the Fly card, Kero was hanging on tight to her shoulder as she barrel rolled out of the way of Thunder cloud that the Cloud Card had sent at her. She then quickly got behind the card and leapt off her staff as she yelled, "_**SAKURA CARD, RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED! CLOUD CARD**_!"

She tapped the card on the back of its head and it returned to card form as she then recalled out the Fly as she fell and quickly made her way to the ground where she left her Brother and father, she sighed as she landed and Toushiro quickly checked her over. She hugged him and told him she was fine as she pulled out her pen and she signed her name to the bottom of the card while saying "Thank God that was a quick capture...that makes 45 cards to capture still, Right?"

Kero nodded with a smile as he told her, "I've said it once and I'll say it again, you are a natural at this..."

Gin couldn't help but give a small smile as Tsuki looked over at him to see the pride and love for her on his face, Toushiro noticed where she was looking and sighed...

One day later...

Tsuki giggled as she watched her twin get surrounded by the usual fan girl group at school causing him to playfully glare as he sat next to her and whispered, "_Not funny_!"

She giggled as she whispered back, "_But you look so much like a candy cane with a red face and your hair_."

Toushiro shook his head as the teacher came in and called the class to order, they had been in class for about an hour and half when Tsuki asked to go to the washroom quickly. The teacher nodded when a Student looked outside and yelled "OMG, LOOK OUT THE WINDOW!"

The whole class rushed over to the window as the mysterious sakura petals piled up fast outside, meanwhile Tsuki had raced to the roof and was trying to open the door to the roof with difficulties. She then managed to open it and hurried outside in to the sea of petals to a sadly dancing girl who was throwing Sakura petals into the air, Tsuki blinked then smiled gently as she asked why the card was so sad and the card turned in surprise as Tsuki took her hands then began to twirl around the roof with a soft laugh. The card blinked as a smile grew on its face and it began to laugh happily as Tsuki then took her sealing wand out and said the chant to seal the card, she watched as the card floated in to her hand and softly read the name "The Flower…"

Tsuki smiled and then hurried down to the washroom before returning to the classroom, the teacher told everyone to sit down now that the show was over so they could work on the stuff they needed to know for the test tomorrow, this caused everyone to groan in dismay as they started going over the review work. Tsuki smiled as her brother passed her a note that asked what card she had captured, she passed the card to him and Toushiro raised an eyebrow as he mouthed to her in disbelief "The Flower card?"

She nodded as the teacher looked at them causing them to smile innocently at her as she walked by and then they quickly began to work on their schoolwork that they were almost halfway done. Tsuki soon finished and asked the teacher if she could sketch while waiting for the others, the Teacher agreed and Tsuki waited until she was gone to pass a note asking "What Video game type Character would you be?"

She soon got her note back and had to hold back giggles at some of the answers,

_Deputy Shingami: Hard to choose, either a Guardian or Warrior_

_Rejection Healer: Healer_

_Loves Chappy: Mage_

_Quincy Pride: Gunner_

_Monkey King: Beast Master_

_Blonde Bombshell: Cleric_

_Lucky Dancer: Brawler_

_Gentle Giant: Bard_

_Fashion Diva: Alchemist_

_Karate Girl: Thief_

_Ice lord: Ranger_

Tsuki grinned and then began to design each Character with care to each person's personality, the others tried peeking over to see but she would shield the picture and say "You're not allowed to see yet!"

Tsuki giggled as she was halfway through her Sketch process and the Characters when the next class started, she quickly closed her sketch book and placed it in her school bag to finish later...

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore was furious with the Dursleys for getting rid of his pawn; he left the house in anger as he pulled out a special phone to contact his accomplice in Soul Society "Mayuri, the brat is in Japan right now. We have to make sure she doesn't find out the truth of what exactly happened about or to her brother the Night we Forced Voldemort to attack the Potter Family!"

Dumbledore listened to the reply and growled out, "We can't move yet, we need her powers drained before we can even think of going after Soul Society and the English Ministry...We only have to wait two more years for her and her power to reach their peak before draining her dry."

Dumbledore listened then told him that they would talk more later before hanging up, a slow cruel smirk made its way over his face he then whispered "Soon your Energy and powers will be mine for the taking...you can't run from your fate."

Meanwhile, Back with Tsuki...

Tsuki shivered as she had a bad feeling while exiting the school, she watched as Ichigo went to train with the Vizards and her brother went to do his duty as a Shingami then began the walk home...

Stark watched the girl as she walked home when he saw a cat like creature made of lightning jump in front of her; Tsuki was vaguely aware of her follower as she brought out her key and started the chant:

_Sakura key_

_Key of power_

_Key of light_

_Show your strength_

_And shine forth the light!_

_RELEASE!_

She then managed to jump out of the way of a bolt of lightning came at her and tried to figure a way to catch the Thunder card without harming it or getting hurt, she had to jump out of the way again only to come down on her ankle wrong and twisted it badly as she fell. The Thunder card saw its chance and sent a bolt at her when she was suddenly shielded from harm; Tsuki squeaked as she looked up and saw a handsome rugged looking man who asked if she was ok. She nodded then he looked behind him and picked her up as the Thunder pounced where they had been moments before, Tsuki blushed from her place in his arms as a card from her pocket dropped on the ground and he picked it up as he read the name "The Sand?"

Tsuki's eyes went wide as she figured out how to stop the Thunder and asked the man if he could help her led the creature to the beach, Stark raised an eyebrow but nodded and then took off as she clung to his neck in surprise at the speed. The Thunder card roared and gave chase as they ran to the beach, Stark soon was running on sand as he slowed and Tsuki stood with the stranger's help as the Thunder card came into view and held up the card she had dropped earlier and Stark had seen "_**Sakura card, Hear my Cry! Surround the Thunder Card in a thick case of sand! Sand card, Release Thy Light**_!"

Stark watched in shock as the sands came to life and surrounded the strange Thunder beast which began shocking the sand in a brilliant light that made the young teen and the First Espada turn away, the light soon died down but it didn't completely die as they turned to look at what happened. Stark swore his eyes were popping out his head as he saw the Thunder beast trapped in a case of thick glass that surrounded it, Tsuki grinned that her on the spot plan had worked and then lifted her staff as she called out "_**Sakura Card, return to your power confined! Thunder Card**_!"

The beast then turned into swirls of a type of energy that Stark didn't know and reformed into the shape of a card in the girl's hand, Tsuki sighed in relief when her ankle gave out suddenly and sent her tumbling to the ground as Stark caught her under the arms. Tsuki blushed and thanked him for his help when she finally noticed the hollow hole in his chest and the bone part of his mask; she gave a startled yelp and asked "You're… a hollow?"

Stark nodded as she looked up at him with a light blush on her cheeks and told her he had been on a sweep patrol when he saw her take on the Thunder beast, Tsuki asked why he helped her and he said "For some reason...you remind me of someone I can't quite remember and I wanted to help."

Tsuki smiled at him after he told her that and she then said "Thank you so much for helping me..."

Stark nodded then he suddenly picked her up causing Tsuki to squeak in surprise, he asked where she lived so he could take her home safely and Tsuki told him the address. He smiled as he told her to hang on and he took off running towards her home but stopped suddenly when he was about half a block away so Tsuki could get home without being questioned about him, he let her down then disappeared as Tsuki then realized she never got his name for the next time she saw him.

She sighed then limped the rest of the way home as she wondered who the hollow was, as she was entering the house, she heard Isshin in the living room. Tsuki limped into the room and Isshin sighed and asked, "Another card showed up?"

Tsuki nodded and said "I got lucky with this one...It was one Kero hadn't covered with me yet."

Isshin looked worried as he asked what card she had captured and Tsuki told him "The Thunder Card..."

Isshin told her to sit down so he could look at her ankle; Tsuki did as asked when she suddenly sneezed. Tsuki sniffled as Isshin looked at and felt her ankle quickly and told her it was a slight sprain and then told her to go take a nice hot bath to relax the muscles. Tsuki nodded and limped her way upstairs to grab her bath stuff then headed into the bathroom to clean herself up.

Two hours later...

Tsuki was fast asleep on her bed when Toushiro came over to see her after finishing his patrol; He quietly walked in and sat beside her as he smoothed the hair from her face. He then sighed as his thoughts turned to what he had learned about Gin, he could tell his twin wanted to get to know their father but Toushiro had reservations about letting Gin get close. He looked at his little sister and thought "_I'll try for her sake to get to know our father better especially if Gin was telling the truth_..."

Toushiro then yawned and decided to rest his eyes only for a moment as he lay beside his sister; Toushiro was soon lost to peaceful dreams as a Shimmering Rainbow Butterfly flew over the twins' heads. The Dream Card then landed on the pillow, between the twins to give them the dreams they so deserved...

Omake From Jostanos, Enjoy:

Gin: I am your father.  
Toushiro: No..No... That's not true! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!  
Gin: Search your feelings you KNOW it to be true.  
Tsuki: I told ya that it would be a good idea to follow the Kitsune.

(If you can tell me what Movie inspired Jostanos's Omake you get a Chibi Panther Grimmjow or Chibi Second Release Ulquiorra to give you a hug!)


	6. Chapter 6

Amalthea: Ok, I wasn't happy with my First version of Cardcaptors: The Shingami Generation so it's getting a rewrite! Stark will still be Yue though. But the Dad of the twins will change.

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns are Fem! Harry, the Animagus forms and family ties to certain characters! Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories!

**Please Vote for a Star Guardian for FemHarry! First one to 7 votes wins!** **The star guardian will be with Yue and Amalthea as part of the pairing! (Unless Ichigo wins as he is her cousin, forgot to mention that)**

**Ulquiorra: 5**

**Byakuya: 4**

**Grimmjow: 2**

**Aizen: 1**

**Ichigo: 4**

**Choice 2: Rangiku (Ruby Moon) and Momo (Star) wins with 6 votes!**

(The Marauder's court knows about Kero but not the cards yet)

Ch.6

Two days later...

Hermione stepped off the plane with Draco, Ginny, Fred, George, Luna and Neville. They looked at each other with grins on their faces then went to collect their luggage; Hermione snickered and said to the others "I can't wait to see Tsuki's face when we show up for the beach Party that her cousin is throwing."

Draco chuckled and nodded in amusement as he wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist, Luna and Neville just shook their heads in amusement while the Twins said "This is going to be awesome!"

The Marauder's Court then went and caught a cab to the hotel near the beach where the party was taking place, They were soon checked in and getting ready for the party which started in about an hour...

Isshin chuckled as he thought of the surprise he had arranged for Tsuki at the beach Party, She had no idea that he had borrowed her Address book and Phoned Hermione to arrange for the Marauder's Court to come to Japan for the rest of the summer. He then noticed Tsuki coming down the stairs and grinned, he asked if she and the others were ready to hit the beach and Tsuki nodded with Excitement. Isshin and the others then got in the large Van that Isshin had rented for the day, they were then on their way much to Tsuki's excitement.

One hour later...

The party was in full swing when Fireworks went off suddenly at one end of the beach causing everyone to pause in what they were doing; suddenly they saw seven shadows in the smoke caused by the fireworks and Tsuki Jawdropped when she heard "Marauder's Court Role Call!"

Tsuki watched as her best friends stepped out and sounded off,

Hermione Granger Aka Riddle!

Draco Malfoy aka Frost!

Luna Lovegood aka Stardust!

Neville Longbottom aka Titan!

Ginny Weasely aka FireTalon!

Gred and Forge Weasely Aka Chaos and Mischief, the Terror Twins!

Tsuki then snapped out of her shock and screamed happily as she ran over to give them hugs, her friends were laughing at her excitement and were hugging her back. Tsuki then fired off all the questions she had on how they gotten here in time for the party, Hermione laughed and said "Let's just say a Little yet loud random Bird borrowed your Address book to get in touch with us and invited us to stay for the rest of the summer."

Tsuki looked confused until she saw the grin on Isshin's face and then tackled him in a hug as she chanted "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

Toushiro was highly amused by his twin's reaction when suddenly she pulled him over to meet her friends, her friends were certainly surprised when they heard she had a twin brother but Draco just said "We are so used to you doing and finding the impossible...we just take in stride. At least it's not boring around you..."

Tsuki punched Draco's shoulder then joked "At least I don't put like five pounds of hair gel in my hair to make it lie flat!"

Toushiro snorted as Draco said "I do not! It's only two pounds..."

Tsuki facepalmed at that and said "I rest my case...You still use too much!"

Hermione then asked Toushiro "So what Life threatening situation did she find out about you?"

"Oi, I'm not that bad!"

Toushiro had to laugh at the pouty look his sister was giving Hermione because of the comment; he then explained how they meet at school through their Familiars causing Hermione to laugh and say "I stand corrected..."

Tsuki beamed until Hermione said "Only She would go to school and Find her Twin brother while dealing with her greatest enemy...The Essay!"

"Bite me!"

Hermione just laughed as Tsuki pouted and said "Essays maybe evil but at least I'm not like Ron..."

That got a bunch of laughter from the Marauder's court as Toushiro tried to remember where he had heard that Name before, Needless to say, Hermione hit t right off with Toushiro as they began to discuss their favorite works of Literature. Tsuki grinned and then sang in English to embarrass her brother

_**Toushiro and Hermione**_

_**Sitting in a Tree**_

_**K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**_

Toushiro and Hermione looked at her with one thought after she finished her little impromptu song and that thought was REVENGE, Tsuki yelped as they took after her and chased her to the water. Tsuki was glad that she was in a bikini top and Surfer shorts for girls as she turned and stuck her tongue out at her brother and Hermione, She was suddenly dragged under the water where she held her breath and saw what looked like a cross between a water nymph and a mermaid made up of ocean blue and icy blue accented water. The nymph/mermaid like creature growled and began dragging her towards the bottom of the ocean, Tsuki then felt her chest burning and began to struggle when she felt the Card's grasp weaken for some reason and she broke free.

Tsuki swam quickly to the surface and her head broke the surface as she took in a few gulps of fresh air, Toushiro quickly swam to her and asked what happened seconds before they were dragged under by the water! Tsuki struggled to get free to help her brother when the card then swirled around them and created a whirlpool, Toushiro blinked as His sister motioned with her hand acting like a sword and quickly got the idea.

Everyone on shore was looking for the two frantically when the water exploded and revealed Toushiro and Tsuki on Hyōrinmaru's Back, The Marauder's Court and Shingami then watched in horror as The Nymph/Mermaid like Card rose out of the water and tried attacking the Brother/Sister duo. Tsuki now had unsealed her staff and was trying to catch the card which kept disappearing into the water, Toushiro growled from in front of her "If only there was a way to keep it still!"

Tsuki blinked and said "There is! We can FREEZE it!"

Toushiro blinked then grinned evilly as the Card came up to Attack and was flash frozen on the spot, Tsuki then leapt from Hyōrinmaru's back as she yelled "_**Watery Card, Return to your Power Confined! SAUKRA CARD!**_"

Every one watched as the Creature returned to card form and then Toushiro saw his sister standing on the ice as he got an evil idea for revenge, he whispered to Hyōrinmaru who snickered quietly then he made all the ice disappear. Tsuki yelped as she plunged into the water then surfaced as she cussed her laughing brother out, Toushiro just laughed and laughed before he hit the water from Hyōrinmaru returning to Toushiro's mindscape. Tsuki grinned as he surfaced then said sweetly "Oh Brother dearest..."

Toushiro went to look at her when he was suddenly dunked and came up coughing; Tsuki was already swimming back to shore while laughing as he quickly took off after her...

Four hours later...

Tsuki was picking up her beach towel as everyone packed up their stuff and she turned to the Horizon as Kero then flew over and said "At the rate you're going, you'll be facing Yue sooner than I thought!"

Tsuki nodded and looked towards the water as she thought, " _The Windy, The Fly, The Cloud, The Silent, The Through, The Bubble, The Sand, The Thunder, The Move, The Libra, The Wave, The Flower, The Float, The Sweet, The Storm, The Rain, The Loop and the Shot. The cards for the most part have been easily captured but something tells me it will be a whole lot harder than here on out. The final judgment looms in the future but I look forward to matching wits with Yue and claiming the cards as their new friend and master. Look out Yue; I will win the battle…"_

Just then Ichigo yelled her name and said "Tsuki, Time to go home! Come on!"

Tsuki smiled and raced towards him after one more look at the setting sun, she grinned as they piled in to the van and headed home for the night...

Over the next week, Tsuki then add The Shadow, The Jump, The Dash and The Shield to the cards she had collected. Tsuki walked into the class room and greeted everyone happily which they gladly returned, then the class Ghost Story and Legend collector said "Hey, Girls...I saw something strange last night when walking home..."

Orihime looked surprised and asked "What did you see?"

The girl who was named Rena then told them about the Creature she had seen and told them "I think it was a ghost!"

Tsuki's eyes narrowed slightly as she asked "What were you thinking about when you saw it?"

"Hmmm, I was thinking about what would happen if an Animal Ghost mixed with a human one...Why?"

Tsuki then came up with a story about a Spirit that used Illusions of what people were thinking to play tricks on them or to frighten them the most. The girls shivered and one said "That sounds creepy!"

Tsuki shrugged and said "It's a rather harmless Spirit that like to fool people, long as you think about things that are fun or cute, it can't scare you. At least that's what I heard..."

Just then the teacher came in and got everyone to sit in their desks before giving them a pop quiz; the class groaned but did the test after the teacher glared at them fiercely. By the time the school day came to an end, the whole school was buzzing about what Rena had seen and Tsuki knew she had to catch the Illusion card before someone got hurt trying to find the card. She told her Cousin and brother that she had to take care of something and would be back by supper, they understood and watched her run off to go catch the card...

Supper time...

Ichigo and Toushiro were worried about Tsuki because she hadn't shown up yet when they suddenly heard her voice, Toushiro hurried to check on her with Isshin and they found her holding her arm to her chest. Isshin quickly checked her arm and said "Well it's not fractured or broken which is good, it's probably a bad sprain, so just take it easy for now and ice it for a little bit.

Toushiro then asked "How the heck did you injure yourself?"

"I really don't want to talk about it..."

Toushiro realized she was blushing and said "Let me guess, The Illusion made see something you truly wanted..."

"Actually it was something I fear more than anything right now..."

Toushiro and Ichigo looked at each other then Toushiro sat beside her as she said "I don't want Dumbledore to take me back to the Dursleys...yet I have the feeling that he's going to try it for some reason..."

Toushiro growled and said "I'd like to see him try! I would never let you go back there..."

Tsuki gave him a shaky smile as she hugged her brother and he returned it, she then yawned and Toushiro gave her a smile as he said "Why don't you head to bed, Imouto? I'll see you in the morning, Ok?"

Tsuki nodded and then headed upstairs as Toushiro watched her go, Toushiro then snarled and said "If I ever meet Dumbledore, the jerk is going to regret all he's ever done to my little sister!"

Ichigo smirked and said "I'll help!"

Meanwhile, Upstairs...

Tsuki was meditating before bed and then lay down to sleep as she became lost in a familiar dream from the last few weeks...

_Tsuki looked around at the familiar desert then looked towards the moon where Yue was floating in front of it, she smiled and then raced towards him as she stepped off the white stone wall she had been standing on. The Moon Angel looked at her with slight amusement in his icy blue cat eyes and said "You are a remarkable child, Tsuki Ichimaru-Potter. I look forward to the Final Judgment where we can truly meet face to face..."_

_Tsuki smiled as she stopped in front of him and said "I have no intentions of losing to you in the final Judgment but I also look forward to the Final Judgment..."_

_Yue then looked off to the side and back at her as he said "It's time to wake up little one, for your Brother's Moon Guardian is going to be revealed very soon."_

Tsuki blinked as the dream faded around her and opened her eyes to the sun shining in her room, she felt much better after last night as she got out of bed. She grinned as she looked at the Calendar to see that she was going to be hanging out with her brother and The Marauder's court that day at 1pm, she then hurried downstairs to make the picnic lunch for the whole group...

That afternoon...

Tsuki, Toushiro and the others were having fun as they were joined by the Shingami group, Suddenly Tsuki went stiff as she had a bad feeling when a black portal opened and multitudes of hollows came through causing her to pale as her brother swore. Toushiro told her to run and she quickly did as she was told, she headed down the path at a rapid pace only to be met by an arrancar in front of her! The hollow then leapt at her with a perverted grin on his face and knocked her out as he said, "Aizen-sama really wants to meet you for some reason, girly!"

The arrancar then opened a portal and stepped into it as Toushiro came running to help his little sister, he snarled and leapt for the arrancar as the portal finished closing only to meet air as he landed on the hard ground. He swore quite rudely and hurried to tell the others what happened as his twin was taken to Aizen.

Meanwhile...

Tsuki moaned as she woke up in a gorgeous pure white room and wondered where she was as she looked around the room, a man with a visor then came into the room and asked if she would follow him to his leader's room where his leader wanted to meet her. She blinked and then shyly said ok as she stood and followed the man out of the room, they walked in comfortable silence until they came to a door that the man knocked on and they heard the ok to come in.

Aizen was at his desk filling out a mission report for Yamamoto when he heard the knock and told the person to come in, he watched as the door opened and Tousen came in with the young teenage girl he hadn't seen since she was a year old. He smiled as she shifted nervously and then asked Tōsen to leave them so they could talk, Tōsen nodded and walked out as Aizen stood and asked Tsuki to come closer. Tsuki did as asked and Aizen asked her to sit, Tsuki's nervousness was apparent as she sat down and Aizen said "I'm sorry about the "ambush" but I need a way to get you here without blowing our cover..."

"Huh?"

Aizen had to stifle a laugh at the confused look on her face then said "Yamamoto decided that you and Toushiro deserve to have some answers of Why Gin joined me on this farce of a defection..."

Tsuki was now even more confused until Aizen explained that Yamamoto had ordered them to try and draw out the real traitor and his Human accomplice into the open and to find allies among the Vasto Lorde and Adjuchas class Hollows by pretending to defect from Soul Society. He then explained that Yamamoto felt it was time the twins knew since they could easily keep a secret, Tsuki blinked and said "So...dad was telling the truth about being a "Spy"? He just couldn't tell us the whole story..."

Aizen nodded and then said "Tsuki, the only person you can tell this to, is your brother but warn him that Yamamoto is asking him to keep the truth about our Defection a secret until the true Traitor reveals himself."

Tsuki could see how big this was and nodded in agreement, Aizen smiled at her and they then heard a knock on the door. Gin entered as Aizen told him to come in then he stopped in shock at seeing his daughter sitting in front of him, Tsuki then stood and walked over to hug him. Gin smiled softly and hugged her tight as she reveled in the warmth he gave off, he then kissed Tsuki's forehead as he said "Let's go to my Sitting room where we can talk for a bit."

They had been talking for about an hour when Gin noticed something weird about the clock, Kero poked his head out of the small purse Tsuki had on her and said "I sense a Sakura Card!"

Tsuki then stood and released her staff, Gin stood with her and said "I'll help in any way I can to help you catch the card."

Tsuki beamed and said "Thank you...Dad."

Gin smiled and they quickly raced towards where Tsuki and Kero sensed the card...

Gin just laughed and laughed as his daughter told him that it wasn't that funny in an adorable toddler's voice, she had managed to catch the Time Card but it turned her into a three year old Chibi with huge kitten like eyes. The card had told them that the spell would wear off in about 60 minutes and only 20 minutes had passed so far, Gin looked at his daughter as she gave a little pout at him that melted his heart. He then stopped laughing and picked her up for a cuddle; Tsuki smiled up at him and then laid her head over top his heart as she listened to his heartbeat. Gin smiled and gently stroked her hair when he suddenly heard a cute little snore and looked down to find Tsuki had fallen asleep, he decided to let her sleep for a little bit and leaned back as he took comfort at being able to hold his little girl while she still fit in his arms for the moment. Kero watched his Mistress sigh and get comfy as her father held her then he smiled and flew over to cuddle into her arms, he was soon dozing off as he purred at how content his mistress was in her sleep for once. Gin chuckled as he kissed Tsuki's forehead and leaned back again, he had also dozed off when Aizen came in quietly and found them.

Aizen chuckled and then grabbed a light blanket, he placed it over the father and daughter with a smile then head back to his office to start on the paperwork demons that waited for him...

_**Please Remember to Vote for Tsuki's Star Guardian! Every Vote counts!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Amalthea: Ok, I wasn't happy with my First version of Cardcaptors: The Shingami Generation so it's getting a rewrite! Stark will still be Yue though. But the Dad of the twins will change.

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns are Fem! Harry, the Animagus forms and family ties to certain characters! Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories!

**Please Vote for a Star Guardian for FemHarry! First one to 7 votes wins!** **The star guardian will be with Yue and Amalthea as part of the pairing! (Unless Ichigo wins as he is her cousin, forgot to mention that)**

**Ulquiorra: 9**

**Byakuya: 7**

**Grimmjow: 2**

**Aizen: 1**

**Ichigo: 5**

**Well it looks like Ulquiorra wins the Star Guardian Vote! Thank you to all who voted!**

**Choice 2: Rangiku (Ruby Moon) and Momo (Star) wins with 6 votes!**

Ch.7

Tsuki yawned as she woke up and noticed the clock, if she was reading it right, it had been another 20 minutes since she had been turned into a chibi. She then noticed her dad sleeping and snuggled back up to him as she sighed contently, just then a knock on the door broke the peacefulness and Gin sat up with a start. Tsuki sighed and Gin called out "Yes, what is it?"

"Gin-sama...we have a meeting about to start..."

Tsuki and Gin sighed as Gin told the person that they would be right there, Tsuki blinked as he picked her up and said "Now would be a god time to introduce you to the espada so they know to leave you out of the fighting."

Tsuki smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder as he flash-stepped to the meeting room, the espada looked at the chibi Tsuki in Gin's arms as she blushed and shyly waved. Grimmjow and Stark were highly amused at her current size while Ulquiorra just blinked at Tsuki, Ulquiorra couldn't remember where he recognized the little girl from as her gaze fell on him and she gave him a beaming smile. Gin noticed as Aizen came in and they started the meeting, Tsuki listened quietly to what was being said when she suddenly felt strange. Everyone stared in amusement at the now teenage girl in Gin's lap as Tsuki blushed beet red, Aizen actually laughed as he said "Seems like the Time Card's spell wore off finally."

Grimmjow snickered at her until Tsuki just smirked and said "Remember, I do have that one card you encountered on me so I would think before laughing..."

Grimmjow quickly shut his mouth as Tsuki then said teasingly "That's what I thought..."

Ulquiorra stared at the teen as he now remembered saving her from a lower class hollow at the end of her fourth summer from Hogwarts, she smiled at him as the meeting ended and she walked over to give him a quick hug. Ulquiorra gave her a small smile as he said "I'm certainly surprised to see that the daughter Gin-sama has been bragging about is you."

Tsuki giggled then asked with a slightly worried look "The wound you got protecting me, did it heal ok?"

Ulquiorra nodded and said "Thanks to you, it did..."

Tsuki smiled at him as Gin came over and said "Come on, Little One. It's time we got you home..."

Gin then asked Stark to take Tsuki home; Stark nodded and motioned for her to follow him as he opened a portal to the human world. Tsuki waved goodbye to her father as she followed the First Espada into the portal as it closed, Stark then gently wrapped an arm around her waist as he guided her towards the exit causing Tsuki to blush as she whispered thank you to him shyly. Stark just nodded as he led her out into the night in front of her house as she smiled and said, "I hope you don't get mad for me doing this but…"

Stark was about to ask why when Tsuki suddenly kissed his cheek softly then ran in to the house with a whispered good-bye as a blush lit up her face, Stark stood there in shock as he placed a hand to his cheek and then gave a soft smile as he turned around then reopened the portal to go back to Los Noches...

The next day...

Toushiro was in shock about what his twin had told him about Aizen's mission and he knew Yamamoto was putting a lot of trust in him and his twin with this information. Suddenly the Silent Card alerted Tsuki to someone knocking on the door, Tsuki quickly recalled the Silent Card and her staff as Toushiro opened the door to find Ichigo standing there. Ichigo looked at Tsuki and said "Some guy calling himself the English Minister of Magic is here to talk to about some Trial you supposedly missed..."

Toushiro and Tsuki blinked then looked at each other before they walked out the door and downstairs, Tsuki groaned softly as Fudge turned and saw her then he stepped over and tried grabbing her wrist. Toushiro stepped in front of his sister and stopped the Idiotic man from grabbing his sister's wrist as he said "What do you want with my Twin Sister?"

The Minister growled and said "Impossible! Toushiro Potter died the Night Ms. Potter's Family was attacked!"

Toushiro smirked and said "If it wasn't for our Real father, I would be."

Fudge's eyes bugged out of his head as he said "Wait what?"

"I and my sister are ¾ Japanese from our mother and Real Father. James Potter blood adopted us because he was Sterile from a Potion Accident."

Fudge went red and said "The fact still stands that your sister missed her trial for doing magic in front of a muggle on July 15th in England!"

Tsuki looked confused and said "Mister Fudge, I have been in Japan since the end of last School year when my Aunt dropped off in the middle of London and told me to find my own way to My Cousin Ichigo's home."

Fudge looked at her and then sneered as he said "Well it seems your bad habit of lying strikes again, Potter..."

Isshin then came in and said "I believe I can prove where she was on that day, Fudge-san because I was treating her for a sprained ankle on that day at the time of this so called attack."

Fudge looked down his nose at Isshin and said "And you are...?"

Isshin smirked and said "I'm Isshin Kurosaki, her guardian and a Japanese Pureblood."

Fudge's face paled as he said "Then how did we get her magic signature in England that day the Dursleys were attacked?"

Tsuki's eyes went wide and said "Wait, the Dursleys were attacked?"

Fudge nodded stiffly as Tsuki then said thoughtfully "Could it have been the Blood wards around my Aunt's place broke under the attack? I mean they did literally abandon me in the middle of the city and said I was no longer wanted or welcomed in their lives... wouldn't that cause the wards to weaken to the point of breaking?"

Fudge turned the idea over in his head and said "That...could be possible because with how long you lived with the Dursleys, the wards would certainly have your Magic signature embedded in them..."

Tsuki then sighed as the minister said "I expect you, your Brother and other family members that can attend magic school to be at Hogwarts this upcoming year!"

Tsuki made to tell him that Ichigo and the twins already had a school and her brother was an early "Graduate" when Fudge disapprated out of the house. Toushiro then said "Is he really that much of an idiot or is that like most English wizards?"

Tsuki shrugged and said "No idea..."

Suddenly the whole house started to shake as Tsuki sensed a couple cards outside, Toushiro tried to grab her before she ran out into the "earthquake" but missed her hand. He raced after her as Kero and Spinal Sun joined him and watched as she raced towards a dragon made of earth, wood and stone while releasing her staff, she then used The Jump Card and narrowly dodged the tail of the dragon. Kero blinked as he said in shock "Wait a minute! That's The Wood and Earthy Card combined!"

Just then Tsuki yelled the sealing chant as she managed to trick the dragon and sealed both cards at once. She caught them as she landed lightly on her feet and then signed her name to them; Toushiro ran over and said "You're going to scare me to death one of these days..."

Tsuki bit her lip then bit her fist as she tried not to laugh at the irony of those words, Toushiro looked confused until he realized what he had said and chuckled. Tsuki couldn't help but giggle helplessly as her brother then lightly punched her shoulder, they then headed back into the house to help straighten up the house. Toushiro was straightening the living room when an old clip from Prince of Bell-air came on; he quickly looked around and grinned as he did the Carlton dance in perfect time to the clip. His back was to the entrance as his Sister and Ichigo came in and stopped in amusement as they watched him do the dance.

Toushiro spun and froze at seeing his sister and cousin standing behind him with highly amused looks, He was about to say something when they heard frantic knocking on the door. Ichigo quickly answered it to find a panting Rangiku as she asked for her captain, Toushiro and Tsuki quickly came to the front door and Rangiku said "Yamamoto wants to talk to you and Tsuki Right away! I'm to bring you straight to him..."

Toushiro nodded as Rangiku then opened the portal and Toushiro easily piggy-backed his sister as he ran through the "Hallway" and came out in front of the Gate to Gotei 13's area. She followed him through the gate and stayed close to his side as they made their way to the First division; they soon made it to Yamamoto's office and knocked on the door. Yamamoto called them in and told them to lock the door as he placed Privacy Kidou all around and asked Tsuki to place her own magic on top of the Kidou, She quickly used the Silent card and they were all sitting down when he pulled out some Hogwarts letters and said "Toushiro, You were sent a letter from Hogwarts along with Momo and Rukia."

Toushiro looked shocked and said "But how did they know about Momo? Rukia, I can understand since she hangs out with Ichigo..."

Yamamoto stood and said "I have no idea...unless they have some way of spying on us to detect magic among our forces..."

Yamamoto then said "I want you three to go with Tsuki and The Kurosaki family to Hogwarts...I have been hearing some things about Dumbledore and Voldemort that has me greatly worried..."

Toushiro nodded as Tsuki sighed in relief at the fact here brother was coming with her to Hogwarts; Yamamoto then looked at her and said "So you wanted to find this Cedric Diggory that was killed?"

Tsuki nodded and Yamamoto looked at Toushiro as he said "I would check the school since we may have a few new students who fit the description..."

Toushiro understood and nodded his thanks to Yamamoto without his sister seeing, the two siblings then left and headed for the Shingami Academy to see if they could find Cedric. Toushiro talked to the person in charge of enrollment and quickly found out that yes, that a young man fitting Cedric's description had joined the Academy. Toushiro quickly found out what class the young man was in and went there while he had his sister to wait just outside the classroom while he retrieved the young man, Tsuki was nervous as could be as she waited quietly in the hall.

Meanwhile...

Cedric was studying when they heard a Knock on the door and it opened to reveal white haired male version of His little sister figure, The teacher hurried over and addressed the young man as Hitsugaya-Taichou to Cedric's surprise. The two talked quickly and in low whispers then the Teacher nodded and said "Diggory-san! The Taichou brought someone to see you from the living world with Yamamoto-Taichou's permission; you are dismissed for the rest of the day but you are to come get the homework assignment after."

Cedric nodded and followed the "Younger" teen into the hall where he froze at seeing Tsuki standing there with tears in her eyes; she slammed into him and just cried while saying "I'm so sorry! It's my fault you died!"

Cedric just held her and soothed her tears as he then tilted her head up and said "It was never your fault, neither of us knew about the trap that was set. It's the fault of Dumbledore and Voldemort, not you..."

Tsuki sniffled and hugged him as she said "I still feel guilty though..."

Cedric sighed and said "You have nothing to feel guilty for. Now come on, I want to see that smile I'm used to."

Tsuki then smiled up at him and he ruffled her hair as Toushiro then smirked and said "Aren't you going to introduce me, Imouto?"

Cedric looked confused until Tsuki grinned and introduced Cedric to her twin brother; Cedric laughed and shook Toushiro's hand as he said "About time she found you with her weird luck."

"OI, My luck is not that weird!"

Cedric and Toushiro had to chuckle at the look on her face and she gave a small pout as she tried not to smile at them, Cedric, Tsuki and Toushiro then went and walked in a park near the school as they talked for a few hours. Toushiro then excused himself to check on his division and told his sister to stay out of Sight of the 12th division captain and described the man for her. Tsuki shuddered and nodded as she told her brother to be careful, Toushiro nodded and then gently pulled a sleeping Spinel Sun from his breast pocket before handing him to Tsuki for safe keeping.

Meanwhile...

Mayuri reported to Dumbledore that the Twins had found each other somehow and were in Soul Society at the moment; Dumbledore then growled and said "Take out her brother now and get out of there before they can pin it on you. We can't allow them to grow close to each other!"

Mayuri agreed then they hung up as the 12th division Captain went to take of Toushiro...

Toushiro was half way to the 10th division when he was taken by surprise from behind, he managed to turn as he was slashed multiple times by his attacker and caught the glimpse of Face paint before the paralyzing part of the poison took hold and made him fall to the ground. He could only watch as Mayuri advanced on him when someone he never expected came out of nowhere and blindsided the insane man, the woman who saved him was very familiar and she was growling like a cat as she said "No one harms Master Toushiro on my watch!"

Rangiku then gathered the magic inside her body to change and Mayuri could only watch in shock as she was surrounded by a spinning, cocoon like sphere of Purple smoke. Suddenly the smoke was blown outwards as Mayuri covered his eyes from the debris, he then looked up and found A Pink Haired woman wearing a pure black Chesogram with light reddish pink trim, a silver Butterfly chest armor with a Ruby in it and she had large Black and Pink Butterfly wings. The woman then growled and summoned a floating crystal causing Mayuri to mock her but he was soon on the run from the large, sharp crystals she was sending in his direction...

Toushiro tired to stay conscious but soon blacked out as Familiar male voice rang out and said "Rest Master, we'll get you to safety..."


	8. Chapter 8

Amalthea: Ok, I wasn't happy with my First version of Cardcaptors: The Shingami Generation so it's getting a rewrite! Stark will still be Yue though. But the Dad of the twins will change.

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns are Fem! Harry, the Animagus forms and family ties to certain characters! Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories!

**Well it looks like Ulquiorra wins the Star Guardian Vote! Thank you to all who voted!**

**Choice 2: Rangiku (Ruby Moon) and Momo (Star) wins with 6 votes!**

Ch.8

Spinel Sun watched as his sister beat back the insane man while he stood guard over their Master, He then heard someone run up behind him and turned his head to find Soi Fon leaping over him to join the fight. Mayuri snarled then threw a smoke bomb down as he made his escape to freedom. Soi Fon and Ruby Moon coughed as the smoke cleared and found the insane man had disappeared, Ruby then helped Spinner get Toushiro on his back and they raced with Soi Fon to the Fourth Division to get Toushiro cured and healed...

10 minutes later...

Soi Fon had retrieved Tsuki for her own safety and brought her to see her brother, Both Spinel Sun and Ruby were in the room beside Toushiro's bed when Tsuki entered the room with a worried look. Tsuki hurried to her brother's side and quietly sat down as she reached out; she then grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze as a single tear fell from her eye. She then felt a hand on her shoulder looked to see Yamamoto with a small smile on his face, He then told her that he was going to call a captain's meeting to explain what happened to Toushiro and reveal Her father's mission with Aizen and Tousen. Tsuki nodded when a young girl with her hair up in a bun suddenly came running in, the girl stopped in shock at seeing Tsuki beside Toushiro then smiled and asked "Who are you?"

Tsuki blinked and said "I'm Toushiro's Twin sister, Tsuki..."

The girl blinked in shock then smiled as she introduced herself as Momo Hinamori, Toushiro's adoptive sister. Tsuki beamed at her when they heard Toushiro groan softly and they turned to find him opening his eyes, Tsuki gave a small sigh of relief as Toushiro then said in a raspy voice "Where am I? The last thing I remember was Captain Mayuri attacking me for some reason..."

Tsuki sighed and softly explained that Mayuri had turned out to be a traitor and had left the Soul Society dimension hide in the human one after Ruby Moon and Captain Soi Fon had come to his rescue. Toushiro softly cursed as he tried to sit up when Unohana came in, she gently pushed him down and said "You need to rest for now. Yamamoto has excused you from the captain's meeting he called; your Sisters will stay with you as will your Guardians."

Toushiro sweatdropped and nodded as Unohana turned to Momo and Tsuki "Don't let him sit up for at least half an hour and he is not to get out of that bed until I get back."

Tsuki smiled and nodded as Unohana patted her head then left for the meeting...

Three hours later...

Unohana, Yamamoto, Ukitake and Kyoraku came in after the meeting to find Tsuki smirking while Momo, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun and Toushiro looked at her like she had grown two other heads. The small group didn't notice the adults as Tsuki said "Read them and weep! Royal flush, guys!"

She then laid her cards down as even Spinel Sun cursed rather roughly at her winning yet again; the adults laughed in amusement as Tsuki then jokingly said "I now own your guys' firstborn for winning!"

Toushiro knew she was kidding and laughed as he said "You really are a card shark!"

Tsuki then said "Anyone wanna go another round?"

"NO!"

Tsuki just laughed as the adults snickered, the small group then noticed the adults looking highly amused behind them and Tsuki smiled as she chirped hello. Yamamoto gave a small chuckle and then filled the group of five what happened during the meeting. Tsuki sighed in relief at hearing that the mission her father was on with Aizen and Tousen was revealed and had to laugh when she heard about the general reaction that happened, even her brother laughed and Yamamoto then asked how Toushiro was feeling. Toushiro told him he felt fine as Unohana quickly checked him over and cleared him to leave the Fourth division, Tsuki then stood up and looked around as she said "Toushiro, do you sense that?"

Toushiro blinked as he realized a card was nearby but it almost seemed like it was dormant at the moment, Momo was confused and asked "What is it that you guys sense?"

Tsuki left her brother to explain when she noticed a book with the feel of a Sakura Card on Unohana's nearby desk; Unohana noticed where she was looking and said "I bought that not too long ago, just yesterday, to be exact..."

Tsuki then asked "Have you written anything in it yet?"

Unohana looked confused but shook her head no as Tsuki sighed in relief and told her about the Sakura cards quickly and that Unohana had bought the Create Card. Unohana then understood what Tsuki had to do and nodded with a smile, Tsuki smiled back at her then released the staff before sealing the card. Just then, a shingami from the first division came running in and stopped cold at the scary smile Unohana had as she asked sweetly "What have I said about Running in the fourth division?"

Everybody shivered when Tsuki asked "Why did everyone shiver?"

Toushiro blinked in shock as Tsuki honestly looked confused at why everyone had just shivered at Unohana's smile, hell even Yamamoto had shivered...

Half an hour later...

Tsuki was giggling as Unohana smirked and said "Well at least some one isn't afraid of me when I smile like that..."

The others just shook their heads in amusement when the Shingami from the First division said "I'm sorry, Yamamoto Taichou but we may have found something in the 12th Division that you need to see."

Yamamoto looked slightly worried and excused himself while Unohana cleared Toushiro to leave the 4th division, Tsuki smiled as Momo was told to join them in the human world for now on the mission he had assigned Toushiro, Rukia and her. Momo nodded happily and followed the twins to the gate to the human world, Toushiro then piggybacked his twin again while Kero and Spinel rode in his pockets. Momo grinned as Toushiro let his sister down once they exited the portal, Toushiro then noticed his sister go stiff as she looked to their left and followed her gaze to see Chizuru coming towards them with a rapier like sword in her hand and blank eyes.

Tsuki paled as she asked Kero "Kero, is that the card I think it is?"

"That's the Sword Card, alright! Be careful Tsuki, that sword can cut through anything the wielder can think of!"

Tsuki then leapt away from her brother as the possessed girl attacked her and had to dodge frantically as she summoned her staff then pulled out a card that she looked at and grinned, she then used the card to trap the possessed girl in an Illusion then knocked the sword from Chizuru's hand. The sword floated upwards as Tsuki then sealed the card and signed her name to it, Toushiro and the two guardian cats sighed in relief as Tsuki turned to them and smiled. They were heading back to the Kurosaki's household when they saw Gin waiting under a lamp post, Momo made to grab her sword when Tsuki beamed and raced towards him yelling "Daddy!"

Gin braced himself as his daughter slammed into him to Momo's shock and Toushiro gave a small smile, Momo was confused as she kept a hand on her sword and asked "Toushiro, what's going on? Why did your sister call Gin-san, Daddy?"

Toushiro smiled at his adoptive sister and explained as they headed to the house, she had to admit that what he told her was one hell of a doozy. But she could tell that they were telling the truth about Gin being their father, Momo sighed and then said "So how are we going to tell the deputy Shingami and his friends about Aizen-Taichou's mission?"

Toushiro sighed and said "I'm not sure..."

Tsuki then spoke up and said "Yamamoto-san said that he would personally talk to Ichigo and his friends about Uncle Sousuke's mission"

Gin smiled as they were now a block away from the house and stopped walking as he hugged Tsuki as he then said "I have to head back to los Noches until tomorrow; I'll see you and your brother tomorrow in Soul society. You guys need be careful..."

Tsuki and Toushiro nodded at their father who then wished them a good night, Tsuki smiled as Gin disappeared into the portal then Momo, Toushiro and Tsuki headed the rest of the way to the house...

The next morning...

Tsuki yawned as Isshin woke her up with a smile and said "You have two visitors, kiddo. They really want to see you."

Tsuki smiled and told him she would be right down after she got dressed, Isshin nodded in amusement and left the room. Tsuki quickly got ready and hurried downstairs to find two very familiar people in the living room for her, her eyes went wide as she screamed happily and hugged Sirius as he laughed softly. Remus grinned as he got his hug and Isshin came in with drinks for everyone, Sirius then asked "How you've been, pup?"

Tsuki smiled and said "Let's just say the Dursleys sending me here was the best thing ever to happen to me..."

Sirius grinned and said "Good because just a warning, Dumbledore is trying to get you back with Dudley Dursley so that you're under his thumb again. As for the attack on the Dursleys...what do you know about what happened?"

"Fudge told me nothing...just that they were attacked and I was supposedly put on trial for it..."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other as Sirius then said "The older Dursleys were attacked and killed by dementors and your cousin was saved in the nick of time by Dumbledore who noticed the wards had broken..."

Tsuki paled at that and said "They were trying to go after me, weren't they?"

Sirius nodded as Remus sighed and said "That's what Dumbledore thinks...he also believes it's someone in the ministry that sent them."

Just then they heard a knock on the door and Isshin answered it, he came in with Toushiro a few minutes later as Sirius caught Toushiro's scent and said "No way! It can't be..."

Toushiro looked at Sirius and said "Do I know you?"

Tsuki giggled and said "Aniki...this is Sirius and Remus, I told you about them remember?"

Remus and Sirius were shocked at seeing their godson when he had died the night James and Lily did, Sirius then asked "Pup, how did you two find each other?"

Tsuki sighed and explained with her brother's help about how they met and that they knew and have seen their real dad, Sirius grinned evilly at that and said "Good! That means as long as Gin gives you permission to stay here, Dumbledore can't do anything!"

Tsuki's eyes were wide at that piece of news and grinned, her brother sighed in relief and said "Me, Ichigo, Rukia, Momo and the twins were drafted to join Hogwarts this year and Yamamoto made it a mission to protect my sister and the school. Something tells me that Dad and Aizen will find a way to go with us to make sure we stay safe..."

Sirius nodded in amusement and said "That does sound like Gin, he always sent you guys little gifts from Soul Society up until you were a year old...in fact, I brought the two stuffed animals I managed to save that night that rightfully belong to you guys."

Tsuki and Toushiro looked curious as Sirius pulled out the two stuffed animals and passed them to the twins, Tsuki's eyes lit up at seeing the winged Kirin plushie while Toushiro smiled at the ice blue dragon in his right hand. Sirius smiled at the twins and said "Be careful at Hogwarts, Dumbledore is up to something and frankly...I don't like it."

The twins nodded and thanked him for the warning as Sirius and Remus told them that they had to get back before Dumbledore noticed they were gone, Tsuki hugged them and told them to stay safe while Toushiro shook their hands. Sirius and Remus then left for England while Toushiro told his sister who the meeting with Ichigo and his friends went...

Four days later...

The Windy, The Fly, The Cloud, The Silent, The Through, The Bubble, The Sand, The Thunder, The Move, The Libra, The Wave, The Flower, The Float, The Sweet, The Storm, The Rain, The Loop, The Time, The Illusion, The Sword, The Sleep, The Voice, The Mist, The Twin, The Maze, The Lock, The Shadow, The Jump, The Dash, The Shield, The Watery, The Wood, The Earthy and the Shot...Tsuki placed each card into the book after her daily meditation as Kero then said "15 more cards to go, kiddo before you face Yue in the Final Judgment..."

Tsuki nodded with a determined glimmer in her eyes and said "Two more weeks until the summer is done and we head back to Hogwarts, I'm pretty sure that I'll have faced the final Judgment by then..."

Kero looked at her proudly and said "Your mom and great grandma would be proud of you if they could see you now..."

Tsuki smiled and then said "I wish me and Toushiro could meet them..."

Kero chuckled as he flew onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek; they were completely unaware that a certain card heard Tsuki's wish and quickly made plans for her soon to be mistress and her brother...


End file.
